The Batman Season 6 (2008)
This is the true season finale, what if it involves Teen Titans? Premieres June 21, 2008-November 8, 2008 Characters *Bruce Wayne/Batman (Rino Romano) - a member of the Justice League *Dick Grayson/Robin (Daryl Sabara) - the 2nd sidekick to Bruce Wayne in this version, he is made leader of the Teen Titans in 2012, 4 years after the Joining invasion *Barbara Gordon/Batgirl (Danielle Judovits) - a college graduate, at age 22 *Alfred Pennyworth (Alastair Duncan) - Bruce's trustworthy butler *Lucius Fox (Louis Gossett, Jr.) GCPD *Commissioner James Gordon (Mitch Peliggi) - trusts Batman *Sgt. Harvey Bullock (Danny DeVito) - doesn't like Batman very much *Detective Renee Montoya (Maria Canals) - partners with Bullock *Sarah Eissen Gordon (B.J. Ward) - James Gordon's 2nd wife, ever since Gordon was divorced *Clancy O'Hara (Steve Vennovich) - Irish chief of GCPD, working with Gordon as a friend and ally *Mackenzie "Hardback" Bock (Daniel Riordan) - head of Gotham Police Unit, sometimes wary of Batman *Detective Ethan Bennett (Steve Harris) - now regained the trust of others and back into GCPD Justice League *Clark Kent/Superman (George Newbern) - Batman' best friend since they worked together to stop Luthor *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow (Chris Hardwick) - a member of the League, and mentor to Speedy *Barry Allen/Flash (Charlie Schlatter) - talks to Batman about his rogues all the time, he has a sidekick named Kid Flash *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern (Dermot Mulroney) - a member of the League and the Green Lantern Corp, he is also Robin's idol *Katar Hol/Hawkman (Robert Patrick) - a member of the League *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter (Dorian Harewood) - a member of the League *Diana Prince/Wonder Woman (Susan Eisenberg) - a princess of Paradise Island, she is a mentor to Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Aquaman (Christian Slater) - king of Atlantis and mentor to Aqualad Teen Titans *Roy Harper/Speedy (Crawford Wilson) - sidekick of Green Arrow, and a close friend to Dick Grayson/Robin *Wally West/Kid Flash (Eric Bauza) - sidekick of the Flash, and best friend of Dick Grayson/Robin *Garth/Aqualad (Yuri Lowenthal) - sidekick of Aquaman *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl (Lacey Chalbert) - sidekick of Wonder Woman, and shares a brother-sister relationship with Dick Grayson/Robin Allies *Kathy Kane/Batwoman (Emmanule Chirqui) - a wealthy heiress and former circus performer Villains *Joker (Kevin Michael Richardson) - Batman's arch-nemesis *Harvey Dent/Two-Face (John DiMaggio) - former district attorney who blamed Batman for his disfigurement caused by Sal Maroni *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy (Pierra Coppola) - Barbara Gordon's former friend *Team Penguin: **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin (Tom Kenny) - leader **Drury Walker/Killer Moth (Jeff Bennett) - second-in-command **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc (Ron Perlman) **Ragdoll (Jeff Bennett) **Garfield Lynns/Phosphorus (Jason Marsden) - still devastated after his break up with Jane Blaisdale, and kept burning the money *Mark Desmond/Blockbuster (Kevin Michael Richardson) *Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze (Clancy Brown) *Jervis Tech/Mad Hatter (J.P. Manoux) - Barbara's colleague who's obsessed with Alice in Wonderland, he always tries to ask Barbara out on dates, but always fails, he refers to Barbara as "Barbie" *Hugo Strange (Richard Green) *Selina Kyle/Catwoman (Gina Gershon) *Legion of Doom: **Lex Luthor (Clancy Brown) - leader **Giganta (Kath Soucie) **Gorilla Grodd (Fred Tatasciore) **Sinestro (Miguel Ferrer) **Cheetah (Cree Summer) **Solomon Grundy (Kevin Grevioux) **Brainiac (Jonathan Frakes) **Riddler (Robert Englund) **Scarecrow (Charlie Adler) **Toyman (Richard Green) **Black Manta (Michael Dorn) **Bizarro (George Newbern) **Captain Cold (Troy Baker) *Ra's al Ghul (Graham McTavish) - leader of the League of Shadows *Talia al Ghul (Cote DePablo) - Ra's al Ghul's daughter *Ubu (Arnold Vosloo) - Ra's al Ghul's bodyguard Episodes Category:DC Comics Category:Batman Category:Warner Bros. Category:Superheroes